Le Théâtre des Vocaloid !
by MiniRockeuse
Summary: L'Auteur s'ennuie... Comment peut-elle martyriser ses amis chanteurs ? Tout simplement en les mettant en scène bien-sûr !  Fic de forme théâtrale.


**Le théâtre des vocaloid !**

_(Silence et noir total. Une lumière éclaire la scène. La scène se passe dans un jardin. Kaito, Miku, Meiko, Len et Rin.)_

Kaito : Attendez, la robe à froufrous, c'était vraiment dans le script ?

Miku : Eh ! Pourquoi je suis en servante ?

Rin : Moi en cheval ! C'est quoi son problème à l'auteur ?

Meiko : Fermez la et tenez vous en au script ! Je suis le prince alors c'est pas vraiment mieux !

Len : Parce que faire l'épi de maïs maléfique est mieux peut être ?

Tout le monde : ...

Len : Bon alors ? _(se tourne vers l'auteur derrière la scène)_ J'ai des réclamations à faire moi, je suis vraiment obligé de faire ça ?

Auteur : Bah quoi, ton costume n'est pas bien ajusté ? La couturière est juste derrière pour info.

Len : Vous savez très bien de quoi je veux parler ! Vous êtes complètement folle et une sadique de première classe !

Auteur : Ke Ke Ke... Bon si vous avez un script c'est pour le lire, pas pour occuper vos mains donc chut et action !

Kaito : Hum hum... _(air dramatique) _Ah, que je suis las de cette vie monotone ! N'y a t-il donc personne qui puisse me divertir ?

Miku : Je suis là ma princesse, voulez vous que je fasse venir un bouffon ?

Kaito : Non, même eux me sont inutiles. Ah comme je rêve qu'un prince charmant m'emmène sur son cheval blanc...

Public _(qui se réveille enfin)_ : Eh mais c'est du gros cliché ct'histoire !

Meiko : Aurais-je entendu le soupir d'une jeune fille ennuyée ?

Kaito _(l'air effarouché) _: Mais... Mais qui êtes-vous ?

Meiko : Je suis le prince du pays de... la bouteille fabuleuse ? _(se retournant) _Eh l'auteur, c'est quoi cette connerie ?

Auteur : Un prince dépravé, c'est cent fois plus romantique, tu ne trouve pas ?

Meiko : ... Sans commentaire. Hum ... Ma chère princesse, je viens vous sauver de l'ennui sur mon fidèle cheval blanc ! _(désigne Rin du doigt)_

Rin _(rit)_ : ... Je vous demande pardon je crois avoir mal entendu en fait..._(prend peur en voyant la tête de l'auteur) _Ou peut-être pas finalement...

Len _(chuchote a l'auteur) _: Vous n'allez pas vraiment lui faire subir ça, si ?

Auteur : _(a un effroyable sourire qui s'étire sur ses lèvres_) Ke Ke Ke...

Len _(à lui-même)_ : Calcul du niveau de sadisme de l'auteur, terminé. Résultats effarants et se passant de commentaires...

Rin : Je suis le fidèle cheval blanc du prince de la bouteille fabuleuse !

Public : Depuis quand ça parle un cheval !

Meiko : Venez avec moi ma princesse ! Enfuyons nous loin de cet endroit !

Kaito : Oui enfuyons nous ! Mais pas trop loin car après nous tomberons dans le vide, vous le savez bien.

Meiko _(incrédule)_ : Le... vide ? De quoi parlez vous ma princesse ?

Kaito _(exaspéré) _: La Terre est plate, donc si on ne fait pas attention on tombera, c'est bien connu !

Meiko : Ah. Bon. Avez vous une préférence pour la destination de notre fuite ?

Kaito : Le Pôle Nord !

Public : C'est vrai que c'est la porte d'à côté...

Meiko : Je vous demande pardon ?

Kaito : Au Pôle Nord, parce qu'il y a de la glace partout.

Meiko : Ce serait uniquement pour voir de la glace ?

Kaito : Et des pingouins !

Meiko : Et des pingouins... Et des pingouins ?

Miku _(surgissant)_ : Oh mon beau prince, que ferai-je sans ma bien-aimée princesse si celle-ci me quitte ?

Public : T'essayer au tricot... ?

Kaito : Ne vous en faites pas, chère servante. Je serai bientôt de retour !

_(musique inquiétante)_

Voix : _(rire sadique)_

Meiko : Qui va là ? !

Len _(sortant de l'ombre de derrière la scène)_ : Je suis l'Epi de Maïs Maléfique !

Public : Ouais enfin, plus tomate que maïs vu comment il rougit de honte...

Kaito_ (mort de rire) _: Mon prince... Pffff hahaha ! Venez...hihihi... Me sauver... !

Meiko : Je suis là ma princesse ne vous inquiétez pas ! Cet horrible monstre ne touchera pas un seul de vos soyeux cheveux ! En garde !

Len : Je vais te faire sauter la cervelle comme à du pop-corn !

Kaito : Mais c'est...

Meiko : Affreux, j'en conviens.

Kaito : Mais tais-toi abruti ! C'était tellement beau que j'en ai la larme à l'oeil... _(court vers Len) _Dans mes bras cher ami !

Len : ... Vous êtes aussi craquante qu'un épi de maïs grillé.

Meiko_ (désemparée) _: Mais c'est quoi ce bordel ?

Public : C'est l'auteur qui a abusé de la moquette.

FIN.

* * *

><p><strong>Blabla de l'auteur :<strong> Bonjour à tous, c'est Noël, et pour l'occasion, MiniRockeuse se reconnecte après un an d'absence ! Bon alors cette fic… euh… comment dire… c'est du grand n'importe quoi xD (promis j'étais pas bourrée !). En fait elle date d'il y a un an elle aussi, mais elle est resté dans l'ombre bien cachée dans mon ipod jusqu'à maintenant où l'envie de la poster me prend. C'est pas du grand art, ah ça non c'est clair. Mais bon, je m'ennuyais, et je me suis bien marrée à faire ça, c'est juste une petite envie de faire partager mes grands moments de solitude =). Bisous à tous et à toutes et JOYEUX NOEL !


End file.
